


Меньше знаешь - крепче спишь

by Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цуна слишком многое знает</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меньше знаешь - крепче спишь

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Сладкую Битву. Ягода - шиповник.

Цуна морщится от головной боли и чувствует нарастающее беспокойство. Зря он согласился. Этим двоим противопоказано находиться даже под одной крышей, не то что в одной комнате. Воздух накаляется, ладони начинают гореть, а потом их будто пронзают тысячи раскаленных игл - обычная реакция, если так долго сдерживать рвущееся наружу пламя.

\- Забью до смерти, - говорит Хибари и, хищно прищурившись, подается вперед. Ямамото подходит ближе и останавливается рядом с ним. Только он здесь может быть незаметным. Только он может остановиться так близко - на границе личного пространства Хибари Кеи, которая имеет свойство сужаться и расширяться по желанию хозяина. Голубоватая дымка окутывает их обоих, но Хибари будто не замечает ее, все так же пристально изучая сидящего напротив Занзаса.

\- Ну давай, - ухмыляется тот и поглаживает кобуру на бедре. Отчетливо щелкает предохранитель. Цуна вздрагивает. Но Занзас больше не делает ни одного лишнего движения. Просто ждет и смотрит.

Они вцепляются друг в друга взглядами намертво, как клыками в горло, остро и необратимо, все глубже и глубже погружая их в теплое, мягкое, пока рот не переполнится горячей кровью. И если прислушаться, можно даже уловить глухое, утробное рычание. Это не игра. Это схватка, и победителей в ней не будет.

Цуна резко откидывается на спинку стула, сжимает кулаки, усилием воли выбрасывая себя из страшного морока. В глазах Занзаса пляшет алый огонь, и от предвкушения подрагивают ноздри. Хибари выглядит спокойным, но Цуне слишком хорошо известно это спокойствие - от него один шаг до чьей-нибудь смерти. Даже не шаг - сотая доля секунды.

Ну хватит, устало думает Цуна. Голова болит все сильнее. Он больше не может находиться в эпицентре. Он - не Ямамото с его бесконечным спокойствием. Остается только радоваться, что сегодня здесь нет Гокудеры. Тот сорвался бы гораздо раньше и кто знает, чем бы это закончилось. Цуна не хочет ничьих смертей. Тем более смертей собственных хранителей.

\- Хибари-сан, - говорит он, - если вы откажетесь, на Майорку с Варией отправится Ямамото, это не проблема.

\- Хм.

\- Мусор, - в голосе Занзаса звучит явная угроза, но Цуна никак не может понять, кому она предназначена. Ему самому или...

\- Я вылетаю сегодня, - холодно говорит Хибари и уходит, больше ни на кого не глядя. Цуна облегченно выдыхает. А потом еще раз - когда несколько секунд спустя дверь захлопывается за Занзасом.

\- Как думаешь, хоть кто-нибудь из них вернется? - спрашивает Цуна и трясущимися руками наливает в стакан воды из графина. Пьет жадно, будто несколько дней тащился по пустыне. Тело пробивает крупной дрожью - откат. После этих двоих всегда откат.

\- Оба, - уверенно говорит Ямамото и усаживается на край стола. - Не переживай, Цуна. У них было много лет, чтобы убить друг друга, раз до сих пор живы, значит не очень-то и хотят.

Иногда Цуне кажется, что Ямамото знает больше, чем говорит, но он никогда не задает вопросов, потому что не хочет услышать ответ. Когда пламя Хибари и пламя Занзаса не сталкиваются в его кабинете, грозя в любой момент оставить от особняка груду камней, когда не раскалывается от боли голова, а гипер-интуиция не прячется в самый дальний угол сознания от подступающей паники, когда Цуна не чувствует себя разбитым и опустошенным после недели выматывающих переговоров с семьями альянса, ему тоже кажется, что он знает больше.

\- Да, - говорит он через несколько часов, поднося к уху трубку. И добавляет, опуская тяжелые веки: - Только вернитесь оба. Пожалуйста.

\- Тупой мусор, - доносится сквозь помехи. Цуна слушает хриплый смех Занзаса, а потом нажимает отбой. Быть тупым мусором иногда даже приятно.

Цуна знает больше, хотя предпочел бы не знать. Это не только интуиция, это несколько лет в кресле босса, секретные технологии, желание защищать своих и контролировать хоть что-то. Это предвидение, за мимолетные вспышки которого он расплачивается неделями боссонниц.

Он знает, что произойдет этой ночью. Он видел сведенное судорогой лицо, скалящегося лигра и мелькающие тонфы, видел кровь, осколки стекла и бетона. И номер в гостинице, не предназначенный для двоих, и брошенную на какой-то обочине машину Занзаса, и обугленные стены, и скомканные, покрытые копотью и кровью простыни. И кое-что еще, о чем он с удовольствием забыл бы.

Ямамото был прав. Они вернутся.


End file.
